


Pizza, Memes, and Homosexuals

by SpookyAuthorKid



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Memes, Pizza, tyler is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyAuthorKid/pseuds/SpookyAuthorKid
Summary: Tyler orders a pizza and gets more than he bargained for (involves a dead meme)





	

Tyler had been lying in the same spot for over four hours. Why move when you have such a comfortable couch and Netflix on the tv across from you? He felt his stomach rumble and glanced toward the window to see that the sun was already setting. "No wonder I'm so hungry" he said to no one in particular. Deciding that he was, in fact, too lazy to prepare food, he called the local pizza joint, Papa Pizza. It rung for a while and the phone was picked up. Tyler was about to say his order when he noticed that there was no one talking. No 'Hi welcome to *insert place here* may I take your order?' or even a grumpy hello. He guessed that the person on the other end of the line was away from the phone or something so he decided to wait until someone spoke. He put the phone on speaker and started scrolling through his Twitter to pass the time. As he was scrolling, he saw one of his favorite memes. "It's dat boi! Oh shit waddup!" Tyler exclaimed without thinking, just happy to see the funny edit posted by his friend, Mark. Then he started to sing the song associated with the green unicycling frog. "He be rollin down the street. He be rollin to the beat-" he sung until he was cut off by a voice on the other end of the line. "Watch him rollin. Watch him go" which was accompanied by a laugh that was almost closer to a giggle. Tyler's face turned beet red and he face palmed so hard it was audible. "I'm so sorry. I forgot that I had it on speaker" he explained while internally screaming. The boy on the other end, who laughed like an angel in Tyler's opinion, regained his composure. "Nah it's fine. You just made my day. Wanna order a pizza, though?" Tyler noticed that he had a warm, calming voice. 'Tyler, right now is not the time to be super gay. At least wait until you see the guy' Tyler thought, mentally cursing his singleness. 

He told the boy what he wanted, thankfully without any awkward slip-ups, and told him his address. "And who will that be for?" the guy asked. "Uh just me" Tyler responded, confused as to why he needed to know and embarrassed that he was about to eat a whole pizza by himself. "I meant I need your name. To make sure I give it to the right person" he laughed. "Oh my gosh, what a first impression. I'm Tyler" Tyler said blushing profusely at how stupid he sounded. "All right well I'm Josh and I'll be over in a jiffy" the boy said happily and hung up the phone. "I'm such an idiot" Tyler groaned out loud and waited for his pizza. 

About ten minutes later, a knock came at his door. "FOOD!" Tyler yelled, excited at the notion of a warm pizza in his arms. He grabbed his wallet and practically bounded to the door. He swung it open and was immediately taken aback at how hot Josh was. "You must be Tyler. Here's your pizza" Josh said as he handed Tyler the pizza box. "Thanks. How much will it be?" Tyler asked, reaching into his wallet. Josh waved his hand as he ran the other through his pink fluffy hair. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house" he said smiling and possibly even blushing a bit. Tyler couldn't tell because the sun was almost down and he was blushing ten times harder. "Are you sure? I would feel so bad" Tyler replied unsure. "Yeah I try not to take money from cute boys. You can make it up to me by calling me sometime, though? Aside from ordering a pizza but the memes can stay" Josh said, beaming a white, toothy grin at Tyler. He handed Tyler a small slip of paper. Tyler was shocked and he was pretty sure he was burning bright red at this point. "Y-yeah of course" he said and gave Josh his own beaming smile. "See ya round" Josh said and turned away to start walking back to the car when Tyler made a quick decision. "Uh Josh! Maybe wanna stick around and have some pizza? If that's okay of course..." Tyler trailed off. How stupid! He couldn't think that some gorgeous boy was gonna hang out and he was probably working and- "Gosh I was hoping you would say that! Just got off my shift" and with that he walked back to Tyler's house and they shared a love of pizza, memes, and being homosexuals.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is an old meme I apologize. I wrote this a while ago


End file.
